<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting by mific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577081">Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific'>mific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Male Characters of Color, Platonic Relationships, Support, Traditional Media, Treat, Waiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while they sparred, but now they're just waiting in the gym for Sheppard to come tell Aiden the IOA's decision. </p><p>An AU where Aiden didn't die after the 'Lost Boys', and where he's now back in Atlantis and has gone through a grueling, weeks-long withdrawal from the enzyme, during which Ronon befriended him and was his main support. Now, the IOA and SGC are deciding if Aiden can stay on Atlantis or whether he'll have to return to Earth and face charges. Sheppard's been arguing with them to let Aiden resign his commission and remain as a civilian contractor because he's already been declared KIA and no one wants to put his family through any more pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden Ford &amp; Ronon Dex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Is Beautiful 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts">flowersforgraves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made as a treat for Flowersforgraves, for Black Is Beautiful 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9c1c/iu1qrjx6mqa33e4zg.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>